What Makes You Beautiful
by tinydancr011
Summary: First chapter taken from Delena iPod challenge. Just expanding the story more...Elena asks Damon if he thinks she's beautiful. Stefan interrupts their sweet moment and drama ensues...
1. What Makes You Beautiful

**Hello my lovely readers =) Due to one amazing review, I have chosen to expand this particular chapter from my iPod Challenge. **

**I hope you enjoy! Also, please review! I love hearing your thoughts! And please don't correct my grammar. I know I'll probably have a few typos, but otherwise I do proofread and any grammatical errors are intentional. I've gotten complaints about it in the past but you know what, it's my style of writing so please respect that =)**

**And if I mention any outfits, they will be on my Polyvore (link on my profile).**

**Because I was so touched and so inspired by her review, this entire story is dedicated to _Madi Taylor. _She truly is the reason why this oneshot became story =)**

* * *

><p><span>What Makes You Beautiful - Boyce Avenue<span>

It didn't matter how she was dressed, how she did her hair, or how she did her makeup. She was always beautiful.

Wherever she went, heads would turn and eyes would follow. Men's eyes would be filled with awe and lust. Women's eyes would be filled with envy and sorrow.

What made her even more beautiful, though, was the fact that she didn't know the beauty she held.

I knew I couldn't tell her straight out just how gorgeous she was. I knew she wouldn't believe me. And besides, Stefan would probably kill me in a jealous rage.

As I was laying on the couch in front of the fire, I heard the front door open and close. I could instantly smell her. Her scent was intoxicating, and I don't just mean her blood. Elena's natural scent mixed with her perfume was enough to drive me crazy.

Her heels clicked on the floor and I waited her to walk into the room. Finally I was graced with her presence.

Today she wore a teal slouchy sweater with a long cross necklace and a colorful bracelet. Her skinny jeans hugged her legs and butt perfectly, and her royal blue heels gave her an extra couple inches of height.

"Hey Damon," Elena said. There was a sadness in her eyes and it bothered me. It didn't fit her beauty.

"Stefan isn't here. He's out hunting," I replied. Elena only nodded. An awkward silence overcame us as she started playing with her hands. Even in silence, she still managed to take my breath away with her humble beauty. She bit her lip and I asked, "Something wrong Elena?"

Her shyness was starting to worry me. I was used to her being slightly nervous around me, but this was different. Elena's big brown eyes shifted around the room before meeting mine for a moment, but then they quickly looked to the floor. She fidgeted where she stood and I rose to my feet when she still didn't speak.

"Elena please talk to me," I said gently as I slowly made my way across the room to her.

She took a deep breath and blurted out, "Damon do you think I'm pretty?" I was lucky I had heightened senses and could actually make out what she said; any normal human most likely could not have.

"Why are you asking me this? Don't you have a boyfriend for that?" I replied, completely taken aback.

Elena blushed beautifully before answering quietly, "Well, yes but he doesn't tell...I just...I don't know, forget I said anything." She turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. A small gasp escaped Elena's mouth at our suddenly close proximity.

I took her face into my hands and gazed into her eyes and the world seemed to stop.I momentarily lost my train of thought, but quickly regained composure to very seriously say, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Never doubt that."

Elena only stared at me, mouth opened slightly. Her eyes began to water and she swiftly blinked the tears away. She took a deep breath and a smile came across her face and my heart melted.

"Thank you Damon, I needed that."

"I'll always be here to tell you just how amazingly gorgeous you are," I assured as I smiled along with her.

An air of seriousness came over us as our smiles faded and we became lost again in each others' eyes. Our faces were gradually getting closer to one another, and at the last second I tilted my face up to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

It was during this action that my brother had to walk into the room and ruin my perfect moment with the woman I loved.

He stood behind Elena, so she couldn't see the jealousy that burned in Stefan's eyes. I smirked at him and slid my hands from Elena's face to her waist, turning her around in the process. Another gasp was heard from Elena as she realized that we had been caught.

She stuttered, but could not find any words to say. I stepped in front of her and said to Stefan, "You know, you should really make sure your girl knows exactly how beautiful she is. Then she wouldn't have to go looking for reassurance in other places." Malice laced my words. He should be showering her with compliments, she shouldn't need to be asking me if she was beautiful.

Stefan was inches from my face in an instant. "Stay out of our relationship Damon. What goes on between Elena and I is none of your business," Stefan spat. He reached around me and grabbed Elena a little rougher than I thought was necessary and started to pull her upstairs to his room.

My anger was replaced by elation and love as Elena looked back at me, smiled, and mouth the words, "thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it =) Please review! I would love to hear from you!<strong>


	2. Don't Hold Back

**I apologize if Stefan is a little OOC =/ And this chapter gets a little racy, so I had to change the rating cause I'm paranoid. So now there may be much more racy things in the future...but we'll see =) I hope you like it!**

**I sadly own nothing =/ if I did then Delena would be a necessity =)**

**The more you review the more I write!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elena's POV:<span>**

After Stefan pulled me into his bedroom and closed the door, the silence that came between us deafened me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had somehow betrayed him, and I have no idea why. Damon simply told me I was beautiful, and I actually believed him.

My heart was still racing from the past several minutes. The passion and sincerity in Damon's voice made my stomach clench and all air had vanished from my lungs. My body was still on fire from where his hands had been and my forehead felt like it had been struck by lightning.

I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way; I loved Stefan, not two brothers were so different, and my heart belonged to Stefan.

Stefan was kind, gentle, and loving while Damon was rough, sarcastic, and possessive. But what Damon had just said to me made me realize that he too could be just as kind and loving as Stefan.

The interaction between the Salvatore brothers scared me to no end, but it excited me at the same time. Damon's fervor to defend me again made my stomach churn. I didn't want to admit any feelings I may have for Damon, I couldn't. I knew that if I did then all hell would break loose.

I loved Stefan. Nothing was going to change that.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Stefan angrily spat, "Do you mind telling me what the hell all of that was about?"

"I-it was nothing, don't worry about it." He only glared at me so I continued, "I just asked him if he thought I was pretty. That's it. Nothing more."

**Stefan's POV:**

I wanted to believe her, but I knew the look in her eyes. She was hiding something.

Seeing my brother kiss Elena's forehead awoke a beast in me I never knew existed. I watched as his hands trailed down her body to her hips and the jealousy grew with each passing second.

Rage burned through my veins and I had to get Elena away from him. Damon had no right to tell me what to do with my girlfriend, or how to treat her. In fact, he was the last person to be telling anyone how to treat a woman.

"It didn't look like nothing Elena. And why would you ask him that? Why wouldn't you just ask me?"

Her eyes darkened as she retorted, "Shouldn't I not have to ask you? Shouldn't I know that I am just by the way you look at me and make me feel?"

"Fine 'Lena, you want me to make you feel beautiful? I'll do it," I said just as angrily. I sped over to her and pinned her against the door, kissing her possessively. If she wanted to feel beautiful then I sure as hell going to achieve that. Never again would she go to _him_ for reassurance.

Elena, while she usually fights with her tongue for dominance, easily backed down and let me take control. My hands roamed her gorgeous body before settling on the back of her thighs to pick her up.

I reveled in the feeling of her long legs wrapping themselves around my waist. I carried Elena to my bed and laid her on her back so I could please her entire body. I began kissing down her neck, occasionally sucking on the delicate skin there, but careful to not to bite her.

Her breathing was getting more labored, and I took immense pride in the fact that I could make her feel like that in just a few short minutes.

Elena's hands trailed down my chest, accessing any part of my body within reach, but I was supposed to be making her feel good, not the other way around. I grabbed both her hands with one of mine and held them above her head.

I tried concentrating on Elena but visions of her with Damon kept invading my mind. His condescending tone telling me how to take care of my girl replayed in my head over and over again. I couldn't allow her to go to him anymore. She wouldn't be like Katherine, she wouldn't fall in love with Damon too. Elena was mine and Damon needed to learn that she was off limits.

In my distraction, I gripped Elena's wrists tighter, making her whimper in pain, and I quickly relaxed my hand.

A low growl entered my mind and I grinned internally when I realized it was Damon. He was listening in on Elena and I and he evidently thought I was hurting her.

"_Well brother, if you want to listen, I'll be sure to give you something to hear." _I told Damon through his mind. The only reaction I got was another growl, louder this time.

Bringing my full attention back to Elena, I kissed her roughly, only breaking our liplock to pull her shirt over her head.

I took a moment to stare at her chest and flat stomach before leaning down and continuing my trail from her neck downward. I kissed down the valley between her breasts to her stomach.

"You're so beautiful," I mumbled sincerely against her skin. I meant it wholeheartedly, her body was perfect. Perfect for me, not for anyone else. I reached behind her back to unhook her bra and reveal her flawless mounds.

I captured one nipple in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, sucking it gently. Elena arched into me and I could hear her heart beating out of control, but I could tell she was holding back. She knew Damon could hear and she was trying to stay quiet for his sake.

It was so like her; always putting others before herself, but I wasn't having any of that. Not today. Damon deserved to suffer. I tried containing my anger as I unbuttoned Elena's jeans and pulled them off of her.

"Don't hold back Lena," I muttered.

"Damon..." Elena gasped breathlessly, unable to finish her sentence. Her husky voice would've sent shockwaves through me if it hadn't been my brother's name coming out of her mouth. I heard a sound coming from downstairs that sounded like someone choking or gasping followed by a cleared throat and several deep breaths.

Tired of her refusal to make any noise, I just barely ran my finger over where she wanted it most and Elena's breathing stopped. I took the nipple I had not given any attention to in my mouth and paid it the same attention I gave the other nipple. My hand reached down to rub her bundle softly, but it was enough to emit a loud moan from her.

The sound was like heaven to my ears, but what pleased me even more was the sound of the front door slamming shut as my brother sent me a _"have fun''_ through my mind.

**Damon's POV:**

Even when Stefan pulled Elena away, couldn't help but listen to the inevitable argument that was going to take place. I didn't trust the rage in Stefan's eyes; I had to make sure Elena was going to be okay. I needed to calm down so I poured myself a glass of bourbon and took a sip.

An odd silence overcame the house and all I could hear was Elena's still-racing heart. I smiled slightly, happy that I had that kind of effect on her. I was glad that my heart didn't beat anymore. If it could, I'm sure that Elena would have heard it. I had nearly lost control having her that close to me, so vulnerable.

I would do anything for her, much more than Stefan ever would. I would go to the ends of the earth, I would give my life...anything she needed. Only her. Nobody, not even Katherine made me feel like this.

Their argument started, and I already could hear the fear in her voice. My fists clenched unwillingly and I fought to stay calm. My unease was settled when I heard the anger in her voice when she defended herself. Her strength never ceased to make me proud.

I heard Stefan say, "Fine 'Lena, you want me to make you feel beautiful? I'll do it," and I'll admit, I got a little nervous by the anger in his words. But I heard the sound of their kiss and I relaxed as much as I could, even thought my stomach dropped. Elena's heart rate increased significantly and I wondered why I was putting myself through this torture.

I was reminded why a moment later when I heard a whimper of pain come from Elena. A growl escaped my throat that I knew Stefan would hear. I received a message from him in my mind a moment later. "_Well brother, if you want to listen, I'll be sure to give you something to hear." _

A louder growl ripped through me and I was surprised that Elena didn't hear it. I began pacing the floor, anxious for what he would do next. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out, but I knew I had to make sure she was safe with him.

Her heart was suddenly beating so erratically that I would have been worried had I not known what was going on. I brought my glass to my lips when I heard Elena gasp, "Damon," in the sexiest, most lustful voice I've ever heard. Just hearing her voice like that drove me crazy, but the fact that it was my name sent electricity straight to my groin.

Unfortunately, I had just taken a rather large gulp of my bourbon and was now spluttering and coughing out of surprise. I wiped my mouth, drank a bit more, and cleared my throat. Several deep breaths later, I was calm again.

Suddenly, Elena's heart rate skyrocketed and my world came crashing down around me as I heard a deep moan come from her throat. I felt nauseas as I threw my glass into the fire. I didn't need to hear the rest. She was safe. I threw Stefan a telepathic message behind me and stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww =( I feel so bad for Damon. But I hope you liked it! Please leave me your thoughts =)<strong>


End file.
